


A Brothel in the Palace

by Cantatrice18



Category: I Claudius
Genre: Gen, Manipulation, Missing Scene, Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Caligula decides to create a palace brothel, it is up to Claudius to protect those dearest to him from the Emperor's scheming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brothel in the Palace

“A brothel? In the p-p-palace?”

Caligula, lately known as Zeus or Jove by his unfortunate subjects, rolled his eyes. “Yes, of course in the ‘p-p-palace’, where else?”

“Well…”Claudius hesitated, trying to find the right words. “I suppose it’s c-convenient, that way. But who is to serve in it?”

“Oh, everyone,” said Caligula, waving a hand nonchalantly. “The Senators, their wives, the patricians. My sisters, of course. And we'll have real prostitutes as well, professionals to keep things organized, civilized. I’ll have the Guild send a whole group of them over, as many as they can. Just the pretty ones, mind you. Zeus permits only the best to be brought before him as tribute to his majesty.”

Claudius began to nod, then froze. His mind darted back to his modest home in the city, where Calpurnia was no doubt sitting at the window sewing or reading his history of the Etruscans that he’d lent her. Though she’d lived with him in quiet harmony for several years now, the fact remained that she was a prostitute, and bound to Guild Law the same as any other. The thought of her serving in the palace, a slave to the emperor’s whim, made his blood run cold. He could not allow it. 

Feigning indifference, he shrugged. “Well, if you are certain that’s what you want…”

“’Course it’s what I want!” Caligula snapped. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, but Claudius knew better than to break it. Finally, Caligula gave in. “What else could I want?”

“Well, of course, it isn’t for me to s-say,” Claudius muttered. “Only, I would have thought the presence of Zeus would render such a gathering too noble, too superior for any common prostitutes. Why, even being in his s-sight would be too much for those of low birth and profession.”

“True,” Caligula conceded. “I do inspire awe.”

“Awe and terror,” Claudius said, and then quickly added, “in the best possible way, of course. But I’m afraid it would be too much for c-commoners to bear.”

Caligula hesitated, and Claudius could practically see his brain working, absorbing this new problem and searching for the best solution. Claudius was not a religious man, but he sent up a quick, silent prayer to any listening God for Calpurnia’s sake. She did not deserve to fall prey to his nephew’s perversion, and if Caligula insisted upon the presence of prostitutes then he would be forced to find other, more drastic ways of protecting her.

Luckily, Caligula did not keep him waiting long. Throwing back his head, the emperor began to laugh, a high, girlish laugh that made even the guards at the door shiver. “Oh, uncle, you are naughty. I can tell how you think, oh yes, I can. You want to watch the senators swap wives and mistresses alike. Well, I can be most generous, as you’ll see. You can be my doorkeeper, and take the money from the, the ‘patrons’”, he giggled, “and watch them as they debauch themselves in every hall and corner of the palace. Would you like that, uncle?”

Though it pained him to even contemplate bearing witness to such depravity, Claudius forced himself to nod. “Thank you, my lord. You are very k-kind.”

“I know I am. Now get out. I’ve got work to do, and a headache again. We Gods can never rest.”

Claudius bowed, backing out of the room subserviently despite his bad leg. Once out of Caligula’s sight he turned and made his way slowly through the palace and back to the city. His mind was reeling with dark thoughts of politics and plots, but as he re-entered his house a bit of weight lifted from his heart. There by the window, just as he’d predicted, sat Calpurnia. She rose and came to embrace him, and as he held her close he felt a deep sense of satisfaction. For now, she was safe. Even with all the machinations around him, the madness of his nephew and the unrest in the city, he had managed to keep her from harm. There was something to be said for that.


End file.
